epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dumbledore
Dumbledore battled Gandalf in Gandalf vs Dumbledore. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the Rapper Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is a major character in the Harry Potter book series, written by British author J.K. Rowling. As a mentor to the central character Harry Potter, he is the Headmaster of Hogwarts and founder of the Order of the Phoenix, an organization dedicated to battling the series' main antagonist, Lord Voldemort. During his time as a student, Dumbledore was in Gryffindor House. Rowling claimed that Dumbledore was about 150 years old. However, on her website, she states that Dumbledore was born in 1881, making him about 115 or 116 years old when he died. Rowling said that she always thought of Dumbledore as being homosexual and that he had fallen in love with Gellert Grindelwald, which was Dumbledore's "great tragedy"; Rowling did not explicitly state whether Grindelwald returned his affections. Rowling explains this further by elaborating on the motivations behind Dumbledore's flirtation with the idea of wizard domination of Muggles: "He lost his moral compass completely when he fell in love and I think subsequently became very mistrustful of his own judgement in those matters so became quite asexual. He led a celibate and a bookish life." In the Harry Potter movies, Dumbledore was played by two actors: Richard Harris played the role in the first two movies, but he died after the second one. Michael Gambon played the role from the 3rd film until the final one. ERBoH Bio Very best of evenings to you all. I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of the Hogwarts school of wizarding. It was I that placed our hero Harry Potter with the Dursley's after his parents were killed by Lord Voldemort, or Tom Riddle as I knew him. I'm always trying to be the epitome of goodness, although you can't really trust anyone at Hogwarts. Even I was suspended as headmaster thanks to that egotistical, little prick, Lucius Malfoy. But I always "make it work," just like just like my main man, Tim Gunn. That's right, I'm also a proud homosexual, but you could probably tell that by my fabulous, flaming pet phoenix named Fawkes. Unfortunately, while trying to help Harry retrieve one of the horcruxes, I was greatly weakened by some idiotic potion and that is why… (SPOILER ALERT!!!!) Snape was able to kill me. Oh well, I lived to 116. Not bad for an old gay wizard. Lyrics Verse 1: The prophecy forgot to mention this day, When I knocked your ass back to Gandalf the Grey! Check your status: they call me headmaster, you're nothing. Nice staff, you compensating for something? I prefer the company of wizards and I'm proud of it! You try to win your battles with two fat hobbits! You think your hairy toed friends are going to harm me? Wait'll they get a taste of Dumbledore's Army! Verse 2: Your spells are a joke, not funny ones either. Mines of Moria? Ha! More like Mind of Mencia! I'll expecto my patronum on your face, you little snitch. And when I'm finished, Imma fly like it's Quidditch! Trivia *Peter revealed on the ERB Forums that Dumbledore was the most uncomfortable character for him to play, even more than Lady Gaga was. *He is the first confirmed homosexual in ERB. *The Dumbledore used in the battle was the Michael Gambon Dumbledore. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Nice Peter Category:Gandalf vs Dumbledore Category:Character main pages